yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Serena's Bracelet
'''Serena's Bracelet (セレナのブレスレット Serena no Buresuretto) is an unnamed item owned by Serena in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime.' Like Yuzu, Rin, and Ruri, Serena also owns a bracelet. Unlike Yuzu, it doesn't transport Yūya or any of his counterparts when they are nearby, implying it has different ability. Appearance It is a thin metal bracelet which seems to have a slightly larger circumference than Serena's wrist. It consists of two rings, with the smaller ring locked into the larger one by two metal loops on either side. A single purple gem sits on the bottom of the smaller ring in the center of a simple metal platform that allows the gem to rotate back and forth inside of the smaller ring. The metallic bands intersecting create a moon-shaped design that is additionally reminiscent of Fusion Materials. Said design might also be inspired by "the traditional themes of natural beauty in Japanese aesthetics" (花鳥風月), referencing the "月" (moon) for Serena and her Moonlight deck. Abilities Like Yuzu's bracelet, the jewel on Serena's bracelet can blink in warning, although the majority of its abilities remain unknown. The bracelet apparently reacts to strange problems happening with Yūya and his counterparts. During Yūya and Crow's duel, the bracelet reacted while Serena was in the City.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 87: "Memories of the Beast" However, unlike Yuzu's bracelet, it does not react when at least two of Yūya's counterparts, including Yūya himself, are in close proximity, and the majority of its abilities remain unknown. History The bracelet was originally a card created by Leo Akaba using natural energy from the moon. It was used with the other four cards to confront Zarc, however, Ray took them from her father in order to oppose Zarc herself. During the Duel, the card took its shape as the bracelet and appeared on Ray's right arm. Along with the others, the bracelet helped her stop Supreme Dragon King Zarc, and split him, along with herself and the Original Dimension. Later, Serena gained ownership of the bracelet. Following the events of Zarc's defeat, Leo traveled to the Fusion Dimension in hopes of finding Ray. However, he discovered Serena and believed her to be Ray due to their appearance and was fully convinced when he notice the bracelet on her wrist.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 127: "Revival Zero" '''Standard Dimension Arc' Maiami Championship Serena was seen wearing this bracelet when Reiji grabbed her arm.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 40: "The Warriors of Academia" Synchro Dimension Arc During Yūya's Duel with Crow, Serena's bracelet began to resonate along with Yuzu's when Yūya both synchronized and awakened along with his counterparts.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 87: "Memories of the Beast" After Yūya won the Duel, the bracelet stopped resonating.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 88: "The Thunder Strikes!" Serena's bracelet began to resonate again the same time Yuzu's did and after the Four Dimension Dragons were on the field, its resonation began to glow stronger when Yūya and his counterparts were awakened and synchronized again.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 91: "Converging Fates" Their resonance ended again when Yuzu arrived at Yūya's location and her bracelet teleported Yūgo and Yūri away who were near him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 92: "A Tragic Reunion" References Navigation Category:Jewelry Category:Fusion Dimension